I Turn to You
by oxjenayxo
Summary: I'm always with you, just whistle. A voice whispered softly. Songfic featuring Yuna and Tidus.


**I Turn to You**  
by kIKi

This is a short songfic, one of my first, to Christina Aguilera's "I Turn To You," which takes place in FFX2. The chorus appears only once because otherwise it would be too long.  
Disclaimer: I do not claim FFX, FFX2, the song, lyrics, or characters featured.

Created: 2/18/2004

* * *

**"When I'm lost  
In the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way  
When I'm scared,  
Losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around**

**And when I'm down  
You're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got."**

It had begun to rain._Hard_. Yuna stumbled in the darkness of the forest, her clothes soaking wet. She was lost, in a forest somewhere, with no light to guide her way. Every so often, lightning lit up her path, but the trees blocked out the moon.

Thunder rumbled and lightning struck a nearby tree. Yuna leaped back and screamed. Tears ran down her face, mixing with the rain. What would she do now?

In the chaotic panic of her mind, she forgot the things close to her, and couldn't remember the people she loved. All she knew was that she was lost, somewhere, with no one to guide her.

"Yuna!"

Yuna whirled around. Who had called her name? _Could it be..._ Her hands went to her throat as she crouched to the ground, in the middle of a small clearing. She knew not to stay under a tree in a thunderstorm.

"I'm here for you, Yuna! I'm always here!"

Yuna couldn't figure out whether the voice was real, or something her mind made up to calm her down. She put her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the thunder raging over her.

"Yuna!"

Yuna finally looked up into the eyes of... _him_. She reached out to touch his face, then decided not to. What if he wasn't real?

"Yuna, it's me," Tidus said, breathless.

**"For a shield  
From the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you."**

Tidus wrapped his arms around Yuna, shielding her from the rain with his body. They watched as thunder rumbled in the distance, and lightning brightened the sky.

"In your arms, I feel safe. And warm," Yuna said softly. "I feel I can do anything, with you by my side."

Tidus smiled in the dim darkness and wrapped her arms even tighter around her. "I'm always with you,"

_You're my strength. I need you for everything, and if you're not there, who will I turn to? What will I do? You're my everything._

**"When I lose  
The will to win  
I can reach for you and I can reach  
The sky again  
I can do  
Anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
Taking me through the night."**

"Tidus, I don't think an Eternal Calm is possible. I don't believe it'll last forever anymore," Yuna said sadly.

Tidus was surprised. "Why?"

Yuna just sighed. _If the Eternal Calm doesn't last, I don't know if I can defeat Sin, or another evil again. I don't have the energy._

"I know that you can defeat whatever comes your way. You are strong, Yuna, and I know you can do anything." Tidus said. " The first time I met you, it didn't seem possible that you could defeat Sin. After I saw Sin's destructive force, it didn't seem that you could stand up against such a thing. But you taught me something."

He looked into her eyes as he continued. "You feel the need to make others happy, even at the cost of your own happiness. I realized how strong you were, even in the times of peril and darkness, you could still lift up your head and laugh. You could smile, even when you were sad."

"It was part of my training as a summoner. And I had help from my guardians along the way," Yuna said. "And I couldn't have done it without... you."

**"For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to..."**

Yuna opened her eyes to find herself in the exact same clearing she was before, when she thought she heard Tidus calling her name. She could still feel his arms around her. "Tidus?"

Tidus smiled. Yuna reached out to caress his cheek. "What's happening to you?" Tidus was fading. Yuna reached out to touch his cheek, but her hand came in contact with nothing. _Not again. Please, don't leave... again._

"Don't go! Tidus!" Yuna cried, tears starting to fall down her face.

She felt his hand wipe her tears. "I'm always with you, just whistle." A voice whispered softly.

Yuna fell to her knees, a hand to her cheek. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. He was never there to begin with... was it all a dream? No. She knew he was real. She knew he was by her side during the storm, he was there.

She dried her tears and stood up. She knew she could always turn to him and lean on him. He promised. All she had to do... was whistle.

Yuna smiled as she wiped the last tear and turned to walk out of the forest. The path was clear now and she walked towards the light.

_**I turn to you...**_

_Just whistle._

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! 


End file.
